


Desolation of Fili and Kili

by ironhawkofmischief



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Job, Established Relationship, Fingering, Getting turned on by being spanked, Innocent kili and fili, Listening in on hot sex, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Threesome m/m/m, Virgin! Kili, Voyeurism, dirty thorin, jerking off, naughty kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhawkofmischief/pseuds/ironhawkofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Dwalin have been enlisted to watch Thorin's unruly nephews, but what happens when one becomes curious?</p><p>Each chapter will have its own set of warnings and I have no idea where this is going so its kinda a PWP just lots of different sex situations lol!</p><p>(I finally came up with a name and I don't mean desolation as anything more than the complete destruction of their innocence by two way older dwarves)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a Dwalin/Thorin fic with some Fili/Kili plus maybe a foursome if I keep going. It isn't beta read so please if you see mistakes tell me or if you wanna beta read I would love you forever ^^ 
> 
> I am saying that Fili and Kili are young because Dwarves live to be over 200 years old so even at 30-35 they are considered young ones to the dwarf folk. They are also not fully matured sexually. Though that doesn't mean they can't have some fun eh?

Fili and Kili were still young dwarves. They hadn’t hit their coming of age and they were only 35 and 30 years old. They lived with the mother in Ered Luin to help take care of her as well as stock up food and whatever else they could. Though, this week their mother had went off to visit cousins in the Iron hills and would be gone for a week or more so they were left to their own devices. Or at least so they thought…

The door opened suddenly and in walked Dwalin, a tall robust bald dwarf that was known to be a very skilled weapon’s master as well as their uncle, Thorin. They had jumped from their game of checkers and both had knives out before they relaxed seeing the two. “You gave us a fright!” Kili said, laughing gently as he and his brother slowly dropped their knives. “What brings you two here? We haven’t seen you in nearly three months, uncle.” Kili murmured.

A grunt escaped Dwalin’s lips as he smirked, crossing his arms. Thorin was asked to come and babysit his nephews for the week that his sister was gone, and Dwalin being the ever loving guardsman of the soon to be king, followed suit. Even though Thorin had told him he really didn’t have to come with him on the journey. Dwalin had balked and packed up ready to follow the soon to be king anywhere they went. “Your mother has sent word that you two are turning into very big pranksters and tricksters. We have come to baby sit you.” Thorin murmured a smirk reaching upon his face at the boys who looked shocked.

“Baby sit? We are adults! We don’t need you here uncle!” Kili cried as he frowned.

“You don’t?” Thorin asked. “What about the first time you two were left alone and you went cow tipping? You tipped over the dairy farmer’s prize dairy cow and she didn’t produce for a week? I had to pay up a nice fee for that. Or when you scared the horses of the farmer down the road? They jumped the fences and two got eaten by wolves! I had to buy two new plough horses for the man. Or another time you two got so drunk in the tavern you threw up all over and fell asleep on their tables.” He snarled as the boys were flushing as they looked at their feet. They were silent and knew they had done some things. Dwalin was rolling at all this, Thorin looked crazy his hair flying, the braids unkempt and his eyes hot. 

“Okay, so we have done… somethings…” Fili said cautiously, “but we haven’t done anything.” Fili murmured.

“Yeah! At least, not recently…” Kili added with a small smile.

“You two were alone for at least two days what were you doing?” Thorin asked, showing his teeth. 

“We were out hunting.” Kili said as he bit his lip, staring at their uncle. “We went out to catch some deer or turkey but it’s much too warm and so instead we got a boar.” He said. “It’s out back bleeding out, should be ready to butcher now.” Kili nodded towards the back door where they normally butchered at. Fili nodded and smiled gently.

“It is a pretty big one. I got it right into eye socket on the first try!” He was quite proud of himself since he wasn’t really an archer; unlike Kili who could shoot anything if he really wanted to. He had shot squirrels out of trees or in midair as if it was nothing. 

“Hmm, I see. Then you two can go butcher that while we set up in the spare bedroom.” Thorin said, turning away.

“Wait!” Kili called then flushed. “I, uh can we talk?” He asked Thorin, “me and you?” Thorin nodded and signed to Dwalin to put his stuff down and go outside with Fili, who led the way to the rather large boar hanging from the back eves. 

“What is it Kili?” Thorin asked as he moved them to sit in the living room. Kili flushed as he settled down and stated to play with the long brown locks, his eyes down. 

“We have been going to the tavern to drink a lot.” He started, “Fili is always dancing and having fun with all of the women and he loves it. I watch and I get a lot of women who hit on me and wish to dance..” He said with a frown.

Thorin stared at him, “why don’t you?”

“I’m not interested in women. “He said softly. He hadn’t hit his coming of age when he felt that surge of hormones. Thorin knew how that was. He was once that way. Thorin didn’t hit his coming of age until he was nearly 45. 

“Has Fili ever… You know?” He asked and Kili shook his head.

“No, Fili hasn’t come of age yet either. He says he’s not interested.” He murmured and sighed a bit.

“Then what is the problem?” Thorin asked curiously as Kili shifted.

“What if…what if I liked men?” He asked softly. “I don’t find myself fancying women. I look and I see the dwarf men and I…I just feel like maybe I am attracted to them?” He asked nervously as Thorin watched. Thorin smiled ever so faintly. 

“Fancying males is not an issue. Every dwarf male has their moments when they first go through the coming of age and they sleep with men more than women. I did back in my day.” Thorin thought, a grin on his face. Kili just flushed as he bit his lip nodding.

“I fancy someone, just one man…”

“Oh? Who?” Thorin asked curiously, “someone I know?”

Kili nodded and worried his lip as he shifted. “Yes, but I can’t tell you.” He murmured and sighed as he looked at him, pleading. “please don’t ask me about him I can’t tell you right now and he doesn’t know nor do I think I can tell him. He fancies women way too much.” Kili murmured, not wanting to admit that the one he admired was his own brother. He knew that incest wasn’t something that the dwarves particularly cared for. It wasn’t totally banned but he knew that because Fili was the heir and he would need to give heirs of his own to the durin line to keep it going for many more generations.

“Alright, alright I won’t ask.” Thorin sighed as he rubbed the back of his head and frowned a bit. He was curious a bit about it but he knew that Kili wouldn’t budge. Their talk was interrupted with some loud banging on the front door and shouting.

“I know you two vermin are in there!” A man hollered out as he banged upon the door. “You have gone too far and will pay for this!” Kili was blushing as Thorin stood and walked to the door, opening it. The man instantly stopped and stared up at the would be king. “O-oh Thorin my lord I had no idea you were in town! I knew the boy’s mother were gone but-“ He was cut off with a hand in his face.

“What did they do?” Thorin asked calmly.

“Their arrows they shot through my windows and all my laundry! They ruined my two best pairs of trousers and my best shirt!” He said holding up the shirts.

“How do you know they were our arrows?” Kili hissed out as he stood next to his uncle. “Anyone could have done that!” He looked proud of himself as Thorin did nod and smile.

“Yes, how can you prove it is my nephews? Surely there are others in town that use archery as a means to hunt?” Thorin crossed his arms as the male produced a few arrows. Kili’s face slowly fell. Sure enough, he had three arrows that were the green and yellow feathered that Thorin had made himself. His arrows at KD carved and then there were two that had FD as well. Thorin took them and inspected them then turned to the boy who was blushing. “Very well, bring my your clothes in the next few days and I will pay a tailor to make new ones as well as have someone come fix your window tomorrow free of charge.” He growled out, showing teeth at his youngest nephew. “I will deal with my nephews accordingly.” At that he slammed the door and growled. “Fili get in here!” He hollered.

Fili and Dwalin ran back in, both covered in blood as Thorin grabbed up Fili. “What are these?” He asked his nephew who blinked.

“our arrows?”

“Yes, your arrows and guess where they were, Kili do not help him!” Thorin snarled as Dwalin stood back, arms crossed and a smirk planted on his face.

“I uh, in the banker’s window?” Fili asked meekly and turned bright red. “We didn’t mean to we were shooting at some squirrels and they got in the way and moved really fast!” He said. “I swear it wasn’t on purpose!” He gasped out as he was taken up and then plopped onto the table like a child.

“It does not matter you two are getting old enough to not play round like children! I will have to teach you both a lesson! Kili, get up there with your brother!” Kili hurredly did so as Thorin looked to Dwalin. “Get me two belts, we will be spanking my insufferable nephews tonight over the table like the children they are.” Dwalin grinned and went to the bedroom before he came back holding two leather belts. Fili gasped, eyes wide and Kili whimpered. Neither had been spanked by Dis or their uncle since they were in their teens!

“Dwalin, who do you wish to punish tonight?” Thorin asked coolly as he took a belt.

“Hm, can I have the heir me lord?’ Dwalin asked a smirk crossing his face, “many a years I have wanted to spank a certain brat prince. Tha’ never ‘appened but ‘ere is his heir!” Fili glared at him and showed his teeth.

“I am the rightful prince of the durin line you can’t spank me you are nothing more than a commoner!” He hollered and at that Thorin had grabbed Fili and flipped him over, steadily holding his wrists in one hand and deftly unlacing his pants and pulling them down to show his naked butt. 

“Just for that, Dwalin gets to spank you as he sees fit. Dwalin may not be of the durin blood but he is as respected as any of us.” Thorin snarled. “Kili, do I have to force you the same? Pants down!” He ordered as Kili jumped and flipped himself over and quickly removed his pants to his ankles, also showing his round butt in the air next to his brother. Dwalin just chuckled as he shook his head.

“Fee is so much like you m’lord it is rather funny seeing him. If he had some darker hair I would almost say he was yer twin! Same attitude and spunk as you were in yer teens!” He howled with laughter as Fili moved and growled ready to snap again but stopped when he saw his uncle’s face glowering down at him. He settled next to Kili who was silent, eyes downcast as he whimpered a bit. 

Each man took a belt and slowly snapped it so the boys heard. Fili cursed and Kili tensed and bit his lip tightly. 

SMACK!

SMACK!

Fili cried out and cursed loudly in Khuzdul at Dwalin who just laughed and snickered at him. Kili cried out but didn’t curse, just tried to stay still. Thorin gently ran a hand over the small part of the butt he had spanked. “You are being extra good tonight, Kili. It surprises me considering you are the one normally cursing and throwing a fit and instead it is Fili.” Another few rubs before he smacked Kili again. A tear ran down Kili’s cheek and he cried out at the smack. Another few followed suit each time he cried out and tears rolled down his cheeks.

Every time Dwalin had smacked Fili, Fili just cursed louder and growled out at Dwalin in protest. Dwalin decided to go harder and yet Fili didn’t break. 

10 smacks in and Kili was blushing and the next smack and he was moaning out as if he enjoyed it. Fili was done cursing and was doing his best to be quiet but he was still tense and you could tell it hurt and he was not enjoying himself.

SMACK!

A moan loudly escaped Kili’s mouth as he arched into the belt as it hit his tender skin. He was starting to harden between his legs and that made both Dwalin and Thorin stop to stare. “I can’t keep this up, he is enjoying himself,” Thorin hissed out to Dwalin quietly.

“Aye, I can see tha’!” Dwalin agreed. “Maybe we should call it quits ya think?” Kili and Fili didn’t hear the conversation though Kili did turn to stare at his uncle curiously, worrying his lip so much that it was starting to swell and was red. Thorin felt himself groan inwardly and also felt himself twitch in his tight breeches. His eyes downcast to Dwalin and saw that he too was turned on at the sight of the boy moaning at being smacked.

Another few smacks and moans later, and they were done. “Both of you, go finish the boar now!” Thorin barked “and why don’t one of you go and get some fresh berries from behind the house for supper?” He twitched as the boys pulled up their pants and ran off quickly without a word. When they were gone, he pressed himself against Dwalin. “I need you, right now.” He snarled in his ear. “lets do it right here on the table! I can’t believe he was getting off to it! He is still so young!”

Dwalin laughed whole heartedly as he held his lover close and murmured. “we can’t do it here they will be back shortly. You are also too loud me love. Plus, I know a certain king who loves to be bent over and spanked like a naughty boy.” Thorin flushed at that and growled as he groped Dwalin.

“Will you at least give me head?”

“And what’s in it fer me?” Dwalin drawled out.

Thorin took a second to think then smirked. “I will take you nice, hard and slow tonight, all night once the boys are asleep.” He growled happily. Dwalin shook his head.

“No, I want me some king’s arse tonight. Yer arse is mine er no deal!” Thorin frowned, he did bottom but preferred to be on top of the larger dwarf.

“Fine! Just suck me off now!” At that, Dwalin had Thorin in his arms and they were in the bedroom. Both were kissing hungrily as Thorin was plopped onto the bed and Dwalin was over him, undoing the confines to both of their pants and pulling Thorin’s throbbing cock out.

“My my, look what we ‘ave ‘ere?” Dwalin chuckled at the growl slash moan he got from his lover as he quickly moved down to swallow him. No time for sweet and gentle foreplay, no the boys were not too far away and neither knew of their secret coupling. Of course, it would be frowned upon because Dwalin was only a guardsman and Thorin was of royal blood but when did Thorin ever do as he was supposed to?

A low moan escaped Thorin’s lips as he held onto the bald one’s head and helped him bob up and down on his thick shaft. Dwalin took him easily enough from the years of practice he had with it. He gulped around him, his eyes closed as he fished his own cock out of his breeches and started to fist and tug it as he sucked and bobbed on the king’s weeping member. “Faster,” Thorin begged, knowing at any minute the boys would be back and the walls were not exactly thick. 

A growl escaped Dwalin’s lips and he glared up. “I’m tryin to yer majesty.” He gasped out from around the cock before diving back in. Another loud moan escaped Thorin’s lips as he pushed up. Dwalin knew one sure fire way to get the king off in no time. He quickly stopped fisting his own aching member and grabbed the pants, pulling them down off of his hips just enough to get to the entrance of his beloved. Thorin threw his head back and tried hard not to moan out as Dwalin licked and suckled upon his pink entrance. When it was blushing and pulsing for more, Dwalin removed his tongue and pressed in two thick fingers at once while sucking the head of his cock.

“Ah!” Thorin cried out, a hand on top of Dwalin’s head and the other to his mouth to stifle the moans. Dwalin had went back to sucking and fisting his own cock while fingering and sucking on Thorin. Another few thrusts up and Thorin was cumming rather roughly into his mouth. Dwalin took down the cum easily enough, grunting as he closed his eyes and concentrated on his own cock until it finally erupted and left a few white streaks upon the wood floor.

A sigh escaped Thorin’s lips as he relaxed and Dwalin was up, pulling up his own pants and getting himself situated. “better?” He asked as the king just smirked and nodded, he too had to get dressed. 

Neither were privy to the fact that the boys had gotten back in time to listen to their moans and the way that Thorin had came. Both looked to each other a bit intrigued and confused, on top of horny for Kili. “If they find out we were listening we are so dead.” Kili whispered to his snickering brother who nodded and they both quickly ran out the back door.


	2. Late night melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili try to forget the sounds they heard but Kili is ever so curious. That night he hears more and decides to listen in. Dwalin and Thorin give Kili a show through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really like Dwalin/Thorin (I didn't know I would be saying that since I love love love Thorin/Kili/Fili) So I had to add more to this. I also like the idea of them teaching the boys and going through the sex with them in hopes to help them. Kili hitting sexual maturity before his brother is slightly funny to me as well. If there are any mistakes I started this at like 4 in the morning also not beta read
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> Virgin Kili
> 
> Dwalin/Thorin sex
> 
> Kili jerking off and listening to the sex
> 
> Fili so unawares and asleep and cute and innocent and omygosh I love it

Both boys tried to push the image and the sounds of their uncle and Dwalin to rest as they went to work outside in the brick oven they used when it wasn’t too cold. Kili was busy cutting up the potatoes and throwing them in a boiling pot of water while Fili flipped the large steaks of the boar they had just butchered that day. The rest were in a slow smoker to be cured overnight so it would hold and not go bad in their pantry. 

Once the two older men were cleaned up and dressed, they returned as if nothing had happened. Dwalin commented on the smell of the food and Thorin nodded as he ran a hand through his thick mane of hair. Kili was blushing red as he stared at Thorin, his eyes wide. “What?” Thorin asked finally, raising an eyebrow at his nephew who squeaked and turned away before cursing as he cut himself with a knife. 

“Ow! Damnit!” Kili cursed as he dropped the knife, his finger bleeding. He stuck the finger in his mouth and Thorin moved closer and took the hand gently.

“You need to be more careful.” He murmured in his nephew’s ear as he held pressure to the cut. “Dwalin, finish up will you?” Dwalin nodded and moved to finish the cooking with Fili. Fili smiled but too blushed slightly. “Come, let’s get this cleaned up shall we?” Thorin asked, pulling the youngest into the kitchen.

“I, uh it is fine its stopped, uncle!” Kili said a bit nervous at being alone. He still felt a twinge of horniness and fire between his legs at the sounds of his uncle getting pleasured by the much bigger Dwalin. His buttocks also still ached from being whipped which also seemed to turn him on. He had never known he liked the pain until his uncle had spanked him.

“Nonsense it is still bleeding!” Thorin hissed and pushed Kili down as he grabbed their medical supplies and went to work, easily bandaging the finger. Kili was bright red, his head down in defeat. 

“Uncle?” Kili asked curiously. “Do you like men still?” He was curious and wanted to broach the subject in some way but didn’t know how. A look of shock rang through Thorin’s face and then he smiled.

“I am to be king one day. Many of our people already see me as such and when the day comes, I must take a dwarf maid as my wife and have an heir of my own.” He said calmly. “Why do you ask?”

“But, Fili and I we are your heirs why would you need one of your own are we not good enough?” Kili asked, ignoring the question as Thorin’s brow furrowed.

“You are both very much worthy of the throne just as I, but it is what will be expected of me, now why do you ask if I like men?”

“Well, we talked earlier about me liking men and you said you had affairs with dwarf men in your younger days. I was curious if you still did that is all” Kili breathed out, biting his lip as he looked at him. “I..I am curious and I have questions.”

Thorin just shook his head and sighed. “I will tell you what I can but you haven’t even come of age yet. Sex should be the last thing on your mind.” Kili didn’t wish to mention the fact that it was on the front of his mind after getting turned on by the spanking on top of listening to the two older dwarves get off in the spare bedroom.

“Yes uncle.” Kili said, dropping it just in time for the other two to bring in the food. Kili stood and cleared the table off as well as grabbed plates, and ale and tankards for them to drink and eat. “Smells good, Fee. I think we did well with the boar eh?” Kili asked with a laugh.

Fili grinned and nodded “Yeah, and Dwalin isn’t a bad cook himself! He made some biscuits along with the potatoes!” Dwalin laughed heartily filling the tankards for all four with the light alcoholic drink before he sat down next to Thorin.

“Well, when you travel with a brat prince who refuses to cook, one must learn to do it.” Thorin gave him an angry glare but flushed slightly. Back in the day he had refused to learn to cook, but he was a decent enough cook now to say the least.

“Can you cook now?” Kili asked curiously, since normally it was their mother who cooked. Fili and Kili had learnt enough to get by when they were out alone or home alone but not enough to truly do more than that.

“Aye, I can cook now.” Thorin murmured, “never as good as your mother but good enough, if I am traveling alone I can survive.”

“As if ye travel alone!” Dwalin barked out laughing loudly. “Ye are so useless alone I am always with ye!”

“That is by your own accord, Dwalin not mine. I did not ask you to travel with me here to watch the boys you did it out of feeling like you must always protect me.” Thorin shot back at the guardsman who just glared.

“Shut yer face an’ eat yer food befor’ it gets cold will ye?” Dwalin shot back. At that, all four dug in, in relative silence.

~~

Dinner was soon over and they all set around the warmth of the fireplace as Dwalin and Thorin told them of the many adventures they had had. Even though it was warm, the temperature outside was slowly dropping. As the night waned on, both boys had taken their leave and were bathed and in their shared room. 

It still amazed Thorin that the two older boys still shared the small bedroom with the two twin beds but he didn’t question it. They were close and loved one another. Though, now that the two were in bed, he had his sights on another. “Dwalin.” He drawled out, his eyes moving to the man on the floor. Dwalin smirked and looked over at him.

“Aye, I see my king.” He murmured as he stood slowly. He moved and check in, sure enough both boys were seemingly asleep. He quickly nodded his head towards the room and both men hurriedly moved in. The door was shut securely and their clothes were haphazardly thrown about until they were both naked. “How do you want me, my king?” Dwalin purred out as Thorin laid back, lazily playing with his growing erection.

“Mm, deal was, you were you take me. Did you bring it?” Thorin asked as Dwalin chuckled.

“When do I ever ferget something that precious?” He asked, grabbing at his pack and pulling out the small vial of slippery substance. It was oil he had gotten from an apothecary that helped lube them up so the sex wasn’t dry and painful. They had found long ago that with Dwalin’s large size, spit just didn’t do it and Dwalin hated tearing open his beautiful king.

Slowly, he slipped down next to Thorin on the bed they were to share and pressed his lips to Thorin’s. Thorin reacted with a moan and a small kiss, his hands trailing up to play with the long hair that fell around him. His fingers tangled in it as they kissed sloppily. The kiss went on as Dwalin dragged a large finger between them, the oil coating it as he pressed it forward. This caused Thorin to gasp in his mouth as he arched up. “Not too loud me lord or the boys may hear ye.” Dwalin breathed against his lips. “Walls are too thin and we know how loud ye can be!” He chuckled at the glare he got that slowly turned into something else as his eyes rolled back into his head when the finger pressed up and massaged the insides of him.

“J-just prepare me and take me before I decide I want your ass instead!” Thorn ground out as he pushed his hips and rolled against the finger. He knew that Dwalin was teasing him and not letting it hit that one spot he knew would make him see sparks. When he ground back, Dwalin pulled his finger out slightly so Thorin couldn’t fuck that spot on his own, which made him growl deeper.

Dwalin just chuckled. “All in dues time my king let me prepare ye properly first!” At that, another slick meaty finger slid in with the second and Thorin gasped at the intrusion. It didn’t hurt anymore, no he was used to being taken by the younger dwarf for many years now, but the stretching always amazed him to say the least. After a bit, a third finger was pressed in and Thorin couldn’t contain a low moan as he felt the fingers brush past that spot, ever so slightly touching it but not enough to send the waves he wished to feel.

“Please, I don’t need this much preparations! You are teasing me now, do I have to command you to fuck me or what?” Thorin growled out as Dwalin laughed softly.

“Sorry, sorry,” at that, he pulled the fingers out and quickly slicked his cock before lining up and pressing the head into the tight, but stretched muscles. Thorin’s head shot back into the pillow, his hair ruffled and tangled now. His blue eyes were closed as he growled out happily. The cock slid in easily enough and the stretching felt rather nice against the insides of his body.

Neither knew that the sounds and the scurrying to the room next to the other room had woken up Kili. He had slipped from his bed and with the stealth of a hunter and trained assassin, he moved to the other bedroom door. He had his ear pressed firmly against the wood door listening to the exchange. His own dick had started to harden in his sleep pants and he was palming it gently. He had played with himself a few times and always felt it was good but also was slightly embarrassed. It wasn’t like anyone had ever told him that touching himself as bad, he just assumed since no one ever talked about it that it was something that he shouldn’t do.

Now though, he had released himself from his pants and was stroking it as he listened to the sounds. He bit his lip trying hard not to moan as he heard his uncle moan out under Dwalin. From the sounds of it, Dwalin was the one on top; which surprised him slightly. Thorin always seemed like the overbearing dominant type and to know he liked being taken sent shivers into Kili’s groin area.

~~

Dwalin was moving furiously now, his hips thrusting up and hitting into the spot that he knew Thorin wanted so desperately to be hit. He growled out as he kissed and nipped the lips of the king who was not really holding back moans now, his eyes dazed from the constant pounding into his sweet spot. “Dwalin, close.” He croaked out.

Dwalin nodded and quickly grabbed the king’s cock into his large hand and started to fist it roughly as he took him harder, feeling the muscles clench and relax then clench again he knew his own release wouldn’t be too far behind. “In you or on you?” He asked, panting out Thorin actually didn’t really like to be came inside of, he said it made him feel degraded and like a common whore Dwalin loved the feeling of the cum shooting into him when Thorin released inside of him.

A few more grunts and Thorin panted, “in me, just cum in me tonight my love.” At that, Thorin cried his release and Dwalin groaned as he too shot his cum deep within the king as the king’s own cock shot the white substance on their stomachs and even up into Thorin’s chest hair.

Kili was fervently thrusting into his hand as he listened to the sounds, his eyes wide as he heard them cum. He had never cum himself since he had always stopped when he felt the pressure building, but tonight he couldn’t stop himself and soon gave a small shout as his body tensed and he felt his cock shoot out, large white spurts hitting the floor and the door as he fell against the door with a thump. He didn’t realize he had made so much noise until the door opened.

Kili gave a cry as the door opened and he toppled to his butt, staring up at his uncle and Dwalin, both naked and covered in the king’s cum. He flushed as he let go of his own spent cock and pushed it back into his pants. “I uh… I am sorry I just I heard something and had to investigate!” He said trying to explain. Thorin rose an eyebrow as he looked around for the other brother. He noticed that Fili was nowhere to be seen so he nodded to Dwalin who grabbed the young boy and plopped him onto the bed as the door shut behind them.

Kili was silent as the two silently dressed, though his eyes traveled alongside the back end of Thorin whose ass was slowly leaking the cum. He bit his lip curiously wondering how the big cock of Dwalin fit into such a tiny hole though he knew that it was not a time to ask them that. “Is Fili with you?” Thorin demanded. Kili shook his head.

“He is really tired from our long hunting trip, he is passed out… I heard you two look in on us and then I heard moaning and growling and I got curious…” He said shamefully. “I didn’t mean to I am really sorry uncle!” He whimpered, not wanting to be punished, well unless it was spanking he would love to be spanked with the belt again. Granted, he would never tell that to anyone but himself.

“What all did you hear?” Thorin asked, pacing as Dwalin stood quietly to the side. This was not a discussion he wanted to be in on. Kili was the youngest out of the two and neither had hit their sexual peak yet. It wasn’t unheard of, of dwarf boys experimenting before they hit their sexual prowess but at the same time, both men were over a century older than the two and it was wrong of the elders to take their innocence away.

“Everything.” Kili murmured out, his eyes still downcast. “I heard the moaning and you asking Dwalin to.. To do that thing inside of you.” He said with a flush.

Thorin flushed as well and bit his lip. “Cum, Kili that was cum.” He murmured. “This will not leave the room, you can’t even tell your brother. Dwalin and I are lovers. We have been since before you were born.” He rubbed the back of his head. “If anyone knew it would be shameful. Dwalin is not of durin blood and neither of us can produce an heir between us, so our relationship is secret and will probably only venture on until I can reclaim our homeland.” Dwalin felt a pang of hurt at that, but he knew their arrangement no matter how attached he had gotten to the king or not.

How could he not? He was born only a few years before the falling of Erebor and they had always been together. He was raised to be the king’s guardsman. They had sparred many a night then bathed and drank together and slumbered in the same room. When they hit sexual maturity, which was nearly at the same time, they shared their first night of sex together. The intimacy they had on the sparring field turned into more in the room and it had blossomed ever since. Both had, had sexual affairs with other dwarves and dwarf maids but always returned to one another.

“I guess it is time to give you the talk.” Thorin growled out which made Kili whimper.

“You don’t have to, I can go to bed and we can act like this never happened!”

“No Kili, you will not forget and the sheer fact that it pleased you to hear us is something we much broach as well as the fact that you seemed turned on when I punished you.” Thorin murmured calmly. Kili turned bright red as he bit his lip til it bled.

“You noticed? I don’t know why it felt so good to me.” Kili said shakily. “I have never felt that way when mother spanked me or even before when you have spanked us as kids…”

“Thorin? I think the wee lad has reached his coming of age.” Dwalin finally interjected. “Before his older brother and rather early on. Though, this is about the age I hit mine if you don’t remember clearly enough.” He said smirking at Thorin’s blush.

“I remember we hit our coming of age at the same time. That would explain the sudden interest with sex.” Thorin murmured as he watched Kili closely. “Are you interested in sex?” He asked.

Kili started to nod, “a bit. The sounds you were making sounded really good and I have touched myself before but always stopped when I felt this odd sensation almost a burning sensation start. Then all of the sudden I couldn’t tonight and white stuff came out. I have only experienced that at night in my dreams.” He admitted. Dwalin chuckled and nodded.

“He has my king, hit coming of age. I remember I was just like that, touching and tenderly playing with but I always stopped til one night I couldn’t and then a rush of hormones hit me and the next thing I know I was on top of you pounding you into oblivion!” He laughed out loud as Thorin glared and growled.

“Enough! He is much too young and Fili is older shouldn’t he hit it first?” Dwalin shrugged.

“You are nearly 30 years older than I but we hit sexual maturity the same time. I doubt Fili isn’t too far behind his younger brother. Kili did mention that Fili likes to stay out and drink and feel up pretty lil women eh?” Dwalin murmured as Thorin nodded.

“Yes, you are right, but what do you say we do about this?” He said, nodding to the still rather embarrassed and shocked Kili.

“Why tell when we can show?” Dwalin asked curiously. “He is of the age now and it would not be too wrong to show him the ways of sex.”

Thorin grunted. “That would be utterly wrong! We are both over a century older and my nephew is that of a virgin. For us to sully him that way would be terrible. On top of that, you know incest was banned thanks to my grandfather’s gold sickness” He ground out.

“Me lord, people say our relationship is wrong and I sully you every time we have sex or the fact you sully the kingdom’s name by bedding a common dwarf man instead of a royal dwarf maid!” Dwalin shot back. “how many people have found out about us who shunned us? My own brother stopped talked to me for nearly a decade when we first got together. How much more wrong would it be for us to show him the ropes? We don’t have to take his virginity he can watch.”

“Watch? That is still, hes my nephew.” Thorin growled, feeling protective of his nephew. He had been there for Kili’s birth and had even helped deliver him and cut the cord since his real father had died in the battle of Moria a few months before he was born. Thorin had a slight fatherly role in both of the boy’s lives and now to see Kili in that light was totally different for him.

“Uncle, I am no child.” Kili murmured. “I love you and I trust you and Dwalin to teach and treat me as I should be.” He moved forward and grabbed his uncle’s hand. “I know incest is wrong, but we love one another and this is just for tonight right?” He asked curiously. “no one needs to know. I won’t even tell Fee!” Granted, he already knew if he did, Fili would be utterly jealous and demand the same treatment from their uncle for himself. Fili always felt as if Kili was treated better since he was the youngest. Though, Kili felt it was Fili who was treated better for being the older one and on top of that the second in line for the throne of Erebor. 

“Fine, we will do this but it does not leave this room. It will be a one time thing and then you must find other dwarves to go about with. Dwalin and I after tonight are off limits you understand?”

Kili just happily nodded his head and smiled, ready for whatever lay upon them that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and please review they keep me going!


	3. A Night To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Thorin resign in teaching Kili the ways now that he has hit coming of age, but Kili seems to be a little too eager. Can the older dwarves handle t?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't exactly what I wanted but eh I think it works. I took out a few things, added a few things, etc. I mostly wrote it in my head while I was at work so a lot changed lol!
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> Sub! Thorin
> 
> Teacher! Dwalin
> 
> Horny as fuck! Kili
> 
> Cock Slut! Kili
> 
> Rimming
> 
> Underage sex
> 
> Oral
> 
> Drinking Cum
> 
> Anal Sex
> 
> Lots of cum!

Kili was ready and willing as Thorin and Dwalin bickered back and forth about what to do with the boy. "Let 'em watch. He can learn that way ye know, my love" Dwalin hissed as Thorin shook his head and frowned.

"It is still wrong to do he is my blood my sister son!" Thorin hissed back with a glare. Dwalin just groaned and shook his head as he sat back on the bed grumbling at his lover. Kili frowned a bit as he watched before he cleared his throat.

"Thorin, uncle I trust you. I trust Dwalin if I am to do anything with anyone I want it to be you guys, well besides the one I love...." he trailed off before he heaved a sigh, "uncle I am in love with Fili as more than a brother." he looked down a bit ashamed as the men stopped their quiet bickering when he had blurted that out.

"Little one he is the one who catches your eye. Does he know?"Thorin asked and received a nervous head shake of no. No Kili hadn't told his brother for fear of being rejected and his brother hating him. Dwalin chuckled slightly at this.

"Lets teach 'im how to pleasure better than any woman eh?" he drawled out. Thorin sighed rather defeated but then smiled and nodded.

"We will start with oral. Open your pants Dwalin. I will give you head for instruction to our dearest Kili."

"Mm I like tha' idea a lot but what about sex?" Dwalin asked curiously.

Thorin humphed and sighed as he frowned "you already had my ass I will have yours plus I bet Kili will enjoy watching me take such a huge brute."

"No" Kili finally spoke up as he worried his lips. "I want to see him take you uncle. You are always so calm and collected and I heard the noises I want to see you lose control. Please can I see that?" Kili asked as Thorin pursed his lips and Dwalin started to snickered which earned him a sour glare.

"Fine because I love you. Dwalin pants now." Thorin growled wanting to keep at least some control. Dwalin happily tugged the breeches off. His cock was still limp and spent but twitched at the cool air and still dripped with remnants of their love making earlier. Kili was completely enthralled at the sight of the brute's thick cock. It was huge even in it's softened state.

"Well it ain't gonna suck itself ye know" Dwalin teased as he rubbed the shaft slightly. Thorin growled out as he dropped to his knees. Kili was curious as how his dominant uncle turned into a slightly less dominant and more willing man with the big warrior. Thorin beckoned Kili closer as he started to lick and nibble the flesh as it started to harden. Dwalin was groaning but didn't make a sound as Thorin pulled back to show the member to his nephew.

"See how he grows boy?" Thorin asked his nephew. The younger one nodded as he licked his lips wanting a taste. He soon couldn't help it and his tongue went out as he quickly lapped the slit to both older dwarves surprise. Dwalin gasped and his hips jumped for more and Thorins eyes went wide as Kili licked his lips.

"Salty and tangy and very... Unique and almost musky. I like it. Is this how cum tastes?" he asked curiously as he dived back for more. Both men were unsure of what to do as Kili quickly swallowed the larger cock as if it was something he did regularly and he started to bob up down but Thorin had him slow and slip off with a lewd pop.

“Now, now you want your partner to enjoy it. “He murmured and Dwalin made a sound as if telling Thorin he WAS enjoying it. “If you go too hard and too fast then your partner will get off too quickly and all the fun and enjoyment of the teasing is gone.” Thorin instructed. “Take his cock but slowly, move ever so slightly and rub your tongue along the base.” Kili nodded and did as he was told, his body aching and jumping when he heard that lovely moan that Dwalin did. A beautiful low grumble that vibrated out of his throat and up into the air of the darkened room.

“Ngh, love he is a born cock sucker. I don’t know if I should be pleased or concerned but he sure doesn’t suck like a virgin!” Dwalin moaned out as he put his large hands into the messy hair of the youth who gulped around him and looked up with his dark eyes, a smile playing on his lips. Dwalin just growled as he thrust up and wiggled his hips a bit. Thorin moved and started to kiss on him as Kili happily sucked and licked. Thorin could tell by the language of Dwalin’s body that he wouldn’t last long so he pulled away and bent down to his sister-son.

“You feel how he is tensing? How his legs quiver and his shaft is pulsing? He is going to cum within a few minutes. You will really know hes close because he intakes a beautiful sharp gasp of breath and his whole body tenses. If you don’t want that pretty mouth sullied, pull away and he will just cum or you can drink it. I don’t like to myself.” Thorin made a face and his nose wrinkled. He actually did like to drink down cum but he wouldn’t tell anyone that, even Dwalin. Kili just nodded about, his eyes closing.

“Don’t let ‘im talk you out of it. Notin’ wrong with drinking a lil bit o’ cum ye hear?” Dwalin drawled out in between loud moans as he thrust up. “He secretly loves t’ drink me cum he just won’t ever admit it, aahh!” He groaned as his whole body tensed and he did that quick sharp breath that Thorin had mentioned. Kili could also feel the cock tighten and pulse and almost grow again and he gulped once more.

“Stop now if you don’t want it in your mouth.” Thorin suggested but Kili ignored and kept sucking until he felt the man growl out and his body’s tenseness hit its all time high as he felt the shots roll out and into his mouth and onto his tongue. He groaned happily as he started to drink the older dwarf. It was a pleasant taste. Like of sweat and iron as if he had been black smithing, but also a mix of Thorin and some muscular musky taste he couldn’t place but it still filled him and he enjoyed every drop before Dwalin pulled him off of his now softening member.

“Mighty fine skills ye got, Kili.” Dwalin said lovingly as he pulled the boy up into a small kiss as he held him tight and grinned. “you should show ye uncle ‘ow great those lips truly are!” Kili laughed softly then looked at the slightly aroused, and mortified king.

“Can I? I want to do that to you.” He gasped out. “It tasted good and felt good.” He flushed at the admission as Dwalin chuckled out and Thorin’s nostrils flared, his cock growing hard once again. “Please uncle, I promise to please you!” Kili whimpered. Thorin was trying to deny him when Dwalin leaned in and said something he couldn’t hear. A grin was falling upon his nephew’s lips and he looked back at Thorin before nodding again.

“What are you-“He was cut off when Kili jumped him and pushed him back against the foot of the bed. Dwalin laughed whole heartedly, moving over to get a better view as Kili quickly swallowed Thorin to the hilt and started to suck roughly. A finger pressed up and was pushed swiftly into the already used entrance of his uncle. Thorin could only moan before he was able to growl out a, “Durin’s beard god damnit Dwalin!” He cried as he arched up into the ministrations of his nephew who easily took him as if he truly was a pro. It surprised him that his nephew would be so good considering he had literally just hit of age and all of Thorin’s blood line had been very dominant and not so skilled when it came to giving as they did receiving.

Yet, here Kili was bobbing and moaning like a cock whore in the taverns. It made Thorin’s skin crawl as well as turn him on even more. Kili moved the finger in time with his ministrations on Thorin’s cock, also reveling in the fact that Dwalin’s cum easily slipped out around the finger. It amazed him slightly as he slowly slipped off and bent down, giving the puckered hole a quick and experimental lick. He hadn’t been told if this was wrong or not but he had to try. When Thorin moaned and bucked he knew it had been a success as he slipped out his finger and shoved his tongue in deep, moaning as he licked up the cum in the slightly used hole. 

“Well, well he found somethin’ else ye enjoy hasn’t he?” Dwalin growled, his cock growing hard at the sight of Kili going to town between the other’s legs. “Kee, you found one of his fav’rite things. He sure loves a good eatin.” He howled with laughter at Thorin’s attempt at a glare as he threw his head back again and moaned as Kili used his tongue to eagerly fuck Thorin’s hole. Thorn was close just from the tongue fucking, a hand was fisted into Kili’s hair as he arched up and gasped.

“C-close, Dwalin, close!” He whimpered and Dwalin made Kili pull back in time to watch Thorin buck and whimper as his orgasm had reached its peak but didn’t over flow before it started to ebb away, making Thorin’s cock bounce and turn an angry red at not being able to find its release.

“Damn you, Dwalin.” Dwalin chuckled faintly.

“Now, now we need to teach ‘im the most important thing. Actual sex. He has those things down quite nicely and he wanted to see me fuck you so why not?” He asked as he moved close though Kili stopped him and looked up pleading.

“Can I?” He asked curiously. “I learn better doing than watching, and that felt so good.” He flushed slightly, pointing to his own dripping cock as it bounced about, twitching for release. His cock was longer and more slender than Thorin, just like his body but it had the same shape and look and was the same cherry, angry red that Thorin’s cock got when he was deprived too long. Dwalin sighed and nodded a bit. Thorin was too horny to deny anything that would bring him completion even if it meant he sullied his youngest heir by taking his virginity.

“Fine, he really needs no prep but just so ye know.” Dwalin murmured pressing a finger into Thorin who moaned. “Ye start with one finger, and when they get used to it ye shove in another and work em ever so slowly.” Dwalin demonstrated and smirked as Thorin tried to ride the fingers, his eyes closed and in concentration. “I suggest ye get some muscle relaxing or massage oil from an apothecary but stay away from anything tha’ suggests it numbs. Ye don’t want yer back end to be numb yes there will be pain but tha’ pain is telling you if something is wrong and if it is numb ye won’t know until it is too late. We learnt that long ago first hand when we used it and Thorin begged to be pounded. I did and also ripped him so good we couldn’t fuck for over a month!” Thorin growled at the memory but still was thrusting at the fingers, whimpering when they were gone.

Dwalin grabbed up his small half used vial of oil and gave it to Kili. “Slick it on, get ev’ry inch of ye cock before ye press in. Thorin is used te it hard an’ fast but someone else may not.” Kili nodded and slicked himself up, gasping at how great that small amount of relief was. He positioned himself in between his elder’s legs and started to thrust and wiggle, but was unable to get in; which just made Thorin more impatient and a bit angry as he growled.

“D-dwalin I can’t get it in!” Kili gasped as his cock rubbed in between the cheeks. He personally could just do this and cum but he knew that would not please either of the older dwarves. With a sigh, Dwalin grabbed a hold of Kili and pushed and guided until the cock hit the entrance and was easily slipping into Thorin’s arse.

“There, next time ye need to hold on and guide it you can’t jus go thrustin’ in hopes te find it right away ‘less ye as skilled as us.” Kili quickly buried himself to the hilt and cried out, almost cumming from that. Thorin was moaning as he wiggled, the cock instantly found his sweet spot with how long and curved it was. “Now, he here can take it cause o’ me but you must be careful with someone new to sex.” He explained. “Move slowly, deliberately, not fast and hard.” Dwalin was trying to explain but Kili was now ignoring him just wanting to find his release inside of his uncle.

His hips snapped forward before pulling out and snapping forward again as he growled and groaned happily. Thorin was too much in heaven to say or do anything besides moan loudly, his hand wrapping around his cock and jerking it in time with the clumsy thrusts of the virginal Kili. Dwalin gave up in trying to explain and just settled back to watch as Kili clumsily found his orgasm, screaming almost as his whole body jutted and he came within Thorin who in turn jerked it until he shot his cum upon his and Kili’s chest.

When the orgasm was done, Kili pulled out and he looked completely satiated a grin on his face. “Is it always this good?” Both dwarves laughed and nodded as Thorin sat up, panting.

“Go wash off and go back to bed Kili. This stays between us three and this was a onetime thing, do you remember?” Kili gave a resigned sigh and nodded, a frown on his face.

“Yeah, I got it uncle. Thank you for being my first.” At that, Kili was gathering his clothes and out to the bathroom to wash up before he would be back into his room with the still asleep Fili who was unawares of the events unfolding in the room across the hall.

“Ye know he is going to ‘ave more questions ‘n you will have to give him some answers my love.” Dwalin said, pulling the used and satiated king into his arms and under the blankets, not caring about the mess they would deal with that in the morning.

“I know that and I will do my best to answer them but that was not right taking advantage of him and letting him partake. He may have become of age but he is still not legal and on top of that we are his elders by a century and I am his uncle!” Thorin hissed, his eyes falling shut he was tired and just wanted to go to bed.

“ye, ye,ye. Ye keep asayin’ tha’ but you enjoyed yerself and he did too. He was not an unwilling participant he nearly forced imself upon us ye know.” Dwalin murmured as he yawned and he too dropped the subject as he started to drift into sleep, holding Thorin close to his muscled, tattooed chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! I have two ways to go with this: Fili finds out and demands he learn the same from the older dwarves or Kili decides to put his new prowess to work on his older brother. I also wanna add in complete submissive Thorin I love unadulterated cockwhore Thorin it pleases me so.


	4. Desolation of Fili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili learns all about the birds and the bees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep getting ideas and playing with them then I get an idea for a whole other fic lol! anyway here ya go.

A few days had passed since the coupling of Kili, Dwalin, and Thorin. Thorin and Dwalin acted as if nothing had happened and Kili did his best to act as if nothing happened as well. Though, he glared at them whenever Dwalin showed his uncle any attention. The attention that ranged from him braiding Thorin’s hair at night or when they sparred outside and wrestled in the living room. Even though most gentle of touches from Dwalin to Thorin made Kili’s skin burn. 

He still felt hot all over and at the end of the day, always ran to his and Fili’s room and shut himself in. Thorin knew what was happening so he did his best to keep Fili entertained until Dwalin would casually slip off and check to see if the boy had fell asleep. He would then give his lover the signal and Thorin would be able to shoo Fili off to bed.

Tonight was no different, Kili ran off to hide in the bedroom and Thorin went through telling Fili about the halls of Erebor and what Fili will be doing when they returned to their homeland. Fili was enthralled but soon felt his body need to use the restroom so he stood. “Where are you going?” Thorin asked curiously, “I wasn’t done telling you about everything”

Fili smiled as he nodded, “I know but I need to use the loo, is that an issue?” Thorin shook his head as he went to use the bathroom. On his way to the restroom, he heard sounds in his bedroom but he played it off. Though, on his way back to the living room, he heard his name.

“Fili.” It came out in a whine from his brother and he frowned, thinking he was having a nightmare and so he shoved opened the door. What he found was a fully awake Kili, sprawled out on his own bed and naked as he was stroking his length roughly. His body was slick with sweat and already there were remnants of cum on his torso from an earlier orgasm. Kili’s eyes were closed as he stroked and stroked whimpering as he hit another orgasm, the cum spewing over his stomach and hand.

“What in durins beard!?” Fili nearly shouted, his eyes were wide as Kili sat up and gasped loudly. Thorin and Dwalin came running and Thorin groaned. He now had to give the talk to his older nephew…

“Dwalin, help Kili clean up. Fili, living room now.” He murmured. Fili tore his eyes away and slunk back towards the living room as Dwalin grabbed a towel and set about cleaning Kili up who looked hurt and like he was about to cry.

“Are you guys mad?” He asked with a whimper. “I’m sorry it wouldn’t stop hurting and getting hard. I had to touch myself to relieve it but tonight I have jerked it three times and yet it is still hard!” Dwalin sighed and shook his head with a light smile.

“Ye just hit the coming of age. Yer hormones are going crazy that is all. It is completely normal let me help ye lad.” Dwalin murmured as he stood and shut the door. Kili bit his lip unsure how the older dwarf was going to help until he found the older dwarf’s lips around his aching cock. He gasped and moaned loudly, thrusting into the mouth as Dwalin went to work, sitting a fast pace because he knew the boy wouldn’t last all that long. 

Sure enough, only after a short few minutes Kili was mewling and wiggling under him before he grabbed the older’s head and held tightly feeling himself release into Dwalin’s mouth. Dwalin too the cum easily enough and drank him down before he pulled back. “See? Ye are goin down now!” He chuckled as Kili blushed then grabbed the towel to clean up better.

“Thank you, Dwalin.” He murmured and then stood to dress in his night clothes before returning to the living room where Thorin and Fili waited. Fili was firing questions after questions and Thorin patiently answered them.

“How has Kili hit coming of age and I haven’t? I am older after all!” Fili asked with a frown.

“We don’t know who or how your bodies decide who hits it first or not. I didn’t hit my coming of age until I was in my 60s well after my trek into adulthood! Dwalin here was in his 30s.” Thorin answered calmly with a sigh. “Kili heard us and walked in on us messing around a few nights ago. I think that helped fuel him into hitting it so quickly. Nothing to be ashamed of. Kili has told me you like to go out and have fun with maidens.” Fili blushed and nodded.

“Yeah, I love to dance and drink and they feel good against my body. I have felt… urges but nothing of what Kili was doing.” Fili said, looking at his younger brother, who was looking down because he felt so ashamed. “What exactly was he doing, uncle?” Fili asked as he looked back at the ever calm Thorin.

“He was masturbating. It is when your body grows horny and if you do not have a lover to take to bed, you pleasure yourself. It feels quite good to stroke.” He said with a smirk at Kili’s blush.

“The…the white stuff?” Fili asked with a blush.

“That was cum. It comes from inside your balls and when you reach a point, a peak. Known as your orgasm you shoot it out of your cock. The cum in general is used to reproduce when you are ready to have your own dwarflings.” Thorin explained. Fili nodded as he stared at him then back at the blushing Kili who moved about nervously.

“why wasn’t we ever told any of this?” Fili asked with a frown.

“Because your mother made me promise not to corrupt your young minds until you were ready. She also refused to acknowledge my relationship with Dwalin.” He said nodding to the gruff man who grinned as he moved over and put an arm around Thorin.

“Thas right she would kill if she knew I was ‘ere with yall.” He howled a small laugh and licked his lips as Thorin chuckled.

“You must not tell anyone of our relationship it could ruin a lot of things.” Thorin explained as Fili nodded.

“C-can I go back to bed now? I mean to actually sleep I had enough embarrassment.” Kili piped up, still fidgeting. 

“You may go. If you need to talk more in the morning we will. Sleep well, little Kee” Thorin said as Kili ran off, slamming the door closed.

“What all have you taught him?” Fili asked as he finally sat down in a chair across from Thorin and Dwalin. This made both men tense since they knew they would have to tell their nephew about the other night. If they didn’t Kili was surely going to now.

“Well, he walked in on us… Having sex.” Thorin murmured. “We taught him the basics of sex. How to prep your lover, to give a blow job that type of thing.” He flushed slightly. “Back before Erebor fell, it was common knowledge an older sibling or uncle or have you would help teach a younger kin how to make love properly. Though, when Thror fell to the dragon sickness it was blamed on incestual relatonships and it was banned before we left Erebor.” He said calmly. 

Fili’s nose scrunched up. “Why does he always get everything and I get nothing?” He asked with a growl. “Kili is the younger I get that but I am your heir shouldn’t you be teaching me these things?” Dwalin and Thorin looked at one another slightly mortified before looking back.

“Do ye even have a taste fer man little one?” Dwalin asked curiously. “Kee said he prefers men over women but from what we have heard and seen ye are a ladies man through and through.” Fili shrugged.

“I never gave it much thought to tell you the truth. I always thought that I would always just be with a woman.” He said calmly, as he blinked. “Is it normal for dwarves to like the same sex?” He asked.

“Very. Most of the time when you come of age you find a male partner and you bond with them in that way and you learn about your bodies together. Dwalin was my shield brother long before our coming of ages. Once we hit that, which was nearly the same time, we started to bond in that way and then realized we loved one another a lot more than just as brothers in arms.” Thorin murmured as he leant up to receive a chaste kiss on his lips from the bigger dwarf. “We have been together for at least 85 years.” He said gently with a smile playing on his lips as Dwalin squeezed his hand. 

“I see.” Fili murmured as he frowned. “Teach me.” He said faintly, “teach me what you have taught my brother. It is only fair.” He said as he crossed his arms. “on top of that, why was Kili calling out my name?”

Thorin shifted a bit nervously and bit his lips, not wanting to give away the younger nephew for being in love with his own brother. “That, you will have to ask Kili in the morning. It is only fair we teach you what we have taught Kili but tonight, go to bed and think on it. I don’t want any rashness and if you feel that way in the morning, then we will proceed after supper in my bedroom, with Dwalin alright?” Fili nodded and sighed as he went back to the bedroom, leaving the older dwarves to themselves. 

When Fili entered, he knew his brother wasn’t asleep by the way he was laying and his breathing. “you are awake, why don’t you stop hiding and talk to me?” Fili asked as he stripped down to his under clothes and then changed into some linen pants to sleep in, leaving his shirt off.

Two brown eyes poked up and stared over at Fili. “I’m sorry.” He murmured faintly. “I can’t help my body and uncle and Dwalin thought it best to help guide me some since I am still so young so if I go try to find someone I won’t make a fool of myself.” Fili waved it off as he slipped onto Kili’s bed.

“Its okay, they are going to teach me what they taught you tomorrow. “ He murmured gently. “I am a bit nervous… I never thought about being with another dwarf male but I know uncle and Dwalin are very good looking. Uncle said you prefer males over maidens is that true?”

Shamefully, Kili nodded as he bit his lip. “I do. I tried many times to get into it with a woman and every time nothing felt right. But when I look at certain men it turns me on. The sounds we heard the other day turned me on and then when I caught them in the act man it was beautiful to me.” He explained sheepishly. “Do you hate me?”

Fili frowned. “you are my younger brother I could never hate you no matter who you love! Ma may be upset she won’t be getting grand babies from you but she will come around.” He teased as he pulled Kili close, holding him to his bare chest. This made Kili inhale and flush as he got comfortable. “Whoever you end up loving will be very lucky to have you, you know that.” Fili said with a smile.

“I know… and I have my eye on a dwarf but I don’t think he would ever like me in that way.” Kili said trying to not tell him who. Fili rose an eyebrow but knew his brother didn’t wish to give a name so he left it at that and then situated them down so he was laying and Kili’s head was on his chest as he played with the unbraided strands. 

“Come on, let’s get some sleep. Is it okay if I sleep in your bed tonight?” Kili felt his heart leap and he smiled nodded.

“always brother you know that!” He said giddily, moving so Fili could get under the covers before they got back into that same position. Fili playing idly with his brother’s hair and Kili dozing off instantly against his brother’s chest.

Thorin and Dwalin had peaked into the room to see the boy’s laying together. Dwalin chuckled and Thorin smiled. “They are very cute together. Brothers or not, I hope they find love within one another. “ Thorin said to his lover as they moved to retire for the night.

“I agree whole heartedly.” Dwalin said as he followed. “Love so innocent and pure should never be split up. Look at us after all” he chuckled at Thorin’s look before they climbed into their shared bed. 

“Tomorrow will be an interesting night… We are to teach Fili exactly what we taught Kili.” Dwalin snorted.

“I was hoping to teach him what it means to be a king.” His eyes glinted mischievousness and Thorin blinked, smiling since he knew exactly what he had in mind and he was completely okay with that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili finally learns what it truly means to be king under the mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter it really bothers me x.x totally not what I wanted (well slightly I wanted total sub thorin etc) but yeah.... lol Please read and review!
> 
> BTW this is the tattoo I am talking about: Its from the original concept art book. http://mightysquareroot.tumblr.com/post/40179618867/thorin-concept-art-from-the-hobbit-an-unexpected
> 
> Theres also this who drew it ^^ https://33.media.tumblr.com/d890ea470bce63a75aefe6f116765afd/tumblr_mhigsh45yA1qj7r9ko1_500.png

The next night came soon enough. Fili was quite nervous when he and his brother entered the bedroom of the older two dwarves. Both men were clad in only breeches. Their tunics lay discarded. Thorin’s hair was unbraided and pulled back and clipped. Dwalin also had his hair out of the way. Out lay a few interesting things. A few things that Kili didn’t remember. There seemed to be a leather strap, some black ties and ribbon, a paddle, and what appeared to be a white cloth as well. He blinked and looked to his uncle with questions.

“Hush, Kili you will learn soon enough. You are here to watch yes?” Kili nodded as Thorin guided him to a seat. “Get comfortable. Fili, Dwalin has gave me the proposition that you must learn to rule and be a dominant figure in our people’s lives when that time comes. At the moment, you don’t fit that. So, Dwalin here has come to the conclusion to learn, you must dominate someone. At first I was excited thinking I get to tie my love up but instead he is going to be tying me up. We both feel that if you see how it is to dominate someone such as myself, someone who has always held that control that maybe you will take to it a lot faster. Kili didn’t learn any of this which is why he is watching to learn. I want you to understand anything and everything we do, no matter how harsh it seems I am completely willing. Do you understand?” Fili nodded gently as Dwalin chuckled.

“Alright then.” He growled and quickly grabbed Thorin who gave a small cry in surprise, being forced to his knees. “I didn’t say ye could make noise.” He hissed in his ear. “do I need to gag you so soon? It has been a while since we have done this type of play love.” Thorin shook his head, his blue eyes assessing Fili’s reactions. Fili gulped and licked his lips nervously. He really had no idea what he was doing as he watched, his own blue eyes locking with Thorin. Though, the look his uncle gave him he knew that everything was okay and would be completely okay. 

Dwalin made quick use of the black ties and tied the other’s arms in front so he could only slightly move. He also quickly blind folded him. “Now, you see here we do this and it is completely consensual. Though, we found out long ago that Thorin hated the full responsibility as the sole heir to the throne. He liked to give up complete control and that is what this is. Now, we have a word and if he so much as utters it even under his breath we must stop.” Dwalin murmured. “What is that word my pretty?” He asked, tugging on Thorin’s hair again as he groaned.

“E-erebor.” He whimpered. 

“Good boy, now if you are gagged what are you to do?”

“Knock three times on the ground with either my knee, foot, or hand.” Thorin replied.

“Good, good.” Dwalin cooed and bent to give his lover a long and low kiss. Thorin happily kissed back, arching into the faintest of touches. “Thorin will make it gladly known if he is not enjoying himself. Once I gagged him and ignored the knocks, he kicked me straight in the groin it hurt like hell for weeks!” He laughed softly as he stroked his hair, “but we won’t be havin that tonight. Fili here will be dishing out all of the punishments.” Fili gasped slightly.

“W-what I have no idea what I am doing! I can’t do that to him it would be disrespectful! He is my elder, my king my uncle!”

“And I want this, Fili its okay.” Thorin spoke up gently. “Dwalin here will help you. If you start to feel uncomfortable say Erebor and we will drop it.” Dwalin nodded.

“I will give ye a pass on that one love but next time ye speak out of turn I will gag ye!” He growled in his lover’s ear before licking it gently. “Ye will be fine ye are from the house of durin for god’s sake on top of that a crown prince! If ye don’t wanna punish him, don’t I can teach ye the basics of teasing, playing and getting him so close to cumming and ready for you that he will be begging to be filled to the brim kay?” Fili nodded.

“Okay. I will do it but if I wish to stop I can?” Dwalin and Thorin both nodded. Kili had already unzipped himself and was stroking, he wanted to be in but knew this was for Fili. He bit his lip and sighed as he slowed so he wouldn’t get off too soon, they hadn’t even started as of yet.

“Alright, first things first. Teasing.” Dwalin murmured. “Kissing, light touches, ye can use feathers or leather straps it doesn’t matter. Thorin responds well to all.” He cooed and Fili nodded as he smiled and moved closer. “Now, why don’t you start with the lips? Kiss him gently put yer tongue in. I know ye can at least do that much.” Fili bent to his knees and moved so they were close enough to kiss. Thorin made no move, only to arch up as Fili slowly started to kiss the older dwarf. Thorin was quite amazed with Fili’s skill as he opened his mouth to graciously accept the sweet tongue that lay the way. 

Fili and Kili may be brothers but both tasted differently. Fili was sweet almost like a cake or sugar. Kili was more harsh and brash which was odd since it should have been the other way around. Thorin didn’t mind all that much as he moaned happily. Fili’s hands found his hair and was tugging and playing with it, eliciting even more sweet moans from his uncle’s mouth. Slowly, he pulled back, licking his lips as he stared down. Thorin was flush, and his pants were tight against his growing erection. He mewled faintly as he arched up for more. Dwalin chuckled and shook his head. “He is enjoying himself, move on and play with his body.” 

Fili did as he was told and moved down his chest, he happily took a nub into his mouth and started to lick, and stroke it until Thorin was whimpering loudly and trying to get friction to his pants. Dwalin growled a warning and Thorin stopped the movements, knowing his lover would step in and give him a punishment if he tried too much. Fili moved to the other nipple and gave it the same pleasure and attention until he pulled back up, looking for more from Dwalin.

“Good, now he can’t see ye, so why doncha grab something and use it on him?” He asked, pointing to the bed. “Ye don’t have to inflict pain though ye would be mindful and know that Thorin enjoys a good ol’ fashioned spanking. He came once from me spanking him over my knee!” Thorin flushed and if he could, he would be glaring at his lover as he wiggled to show his frustrations. Dwalin tugged his hair again. “Now, now I am only jokin and trying to get Fee here to open up!” He said with a grin.

Fili was looking at the different things. There were leather nine cat tails with metal studs, a wood paddle, a leather paddle, different sized objects that were penis shaped or some that were tubular and then had a base. He was unsure what they were but they were all forged from either metal or glass. He also saw feathers and other items. He grabbed up a leather strap and slowly started to move it ever so slightly over Thorin’s body. Watching as Thorin’s muscles rippled and his body got gooseflesh running down his chest and arms. “thas it, lad tease him good.” Dwalin murmured, rubbing his own growing tent in his pants as he watched. He soon leaned over and encouraged Fili to use the leather strap against his back. “He will love it, I promise ye don’t have to be rough.” He murmured.

Fili shook his head and bit his lip, staring down at his uncle. He was just now really seeing him. He had seen him naked plenty of times but now he saw the battle scars that riddled his tan body. He had curly black chest hair and a tattoo under that. There were scars and old wounds that ran down his sides and even on his back. He could only guess they had been from war and working. Burns also riddled his arms and hands from working in forges and black smith shops. “Are you sure?” He asked curiously. Thorin just nodded as he opened his mouth to speak but stopped as he bowed his head knowing if he talked, he would be gagged this time.

A sigh escaped Fili’s lips and he moved to the back of Thorin. He raised the leather strap and brought it down sharply on his uncle’s bare back. A cry was released from his mouth as he arched up and whimpered. Fili could feel himself harden from the sounds as he used it on his uncle, who really did seem to be enjoying himself. Fili did this til he was riddled with fresh red marks, though nothing more than superficial and they would easily fade within an hour or so.

He dropped the leather strap down and grabbed a feather, lightly running it over his back, making the muscles tense then relax and gooseflesh to pop up with the welts. He smiled faintly as he leaned closer and kissed his ear gently. “Like that uncle?” He asked gently.

“Y-yes” he moaned softly. “You are a natural.” Thorin replied. That made Dwalin laugh as well as Fili. Fili looked back at Dwalin.

“I am done with this, at least for tonight. Can you just show me what I need to know?” He asked shyly. Dwalin nodded and moved all of the toys and things back to a box that was hidden under the bed. He left out the large vial of oil as he pulled Thorin up and got him to the bed.

“You know the position.” Thorin easily leaned onto the bed, he was seated on his knees, but his hands were in front of him and he held himself up with the bound wrists. His arse was in the air for Fili. “Alright, his behind. You can prep him anyway ye like. I prefer my tongue but I love the taste.” Fili made a face and shook his head. “Very well then, we will use yer fingers.” He murmured and gave him the oil. “He really won’t need much prepping. But, slick a few fingers and lightly trace the outside with yer index. Give him time to relax and prepare and then press in, yes just like that.” Dwalin cooed gently.

Thorin easily took the thick digit and moaned out as he arched up. Fili wigged the finger lightly, a blush on his face as he looked to Dwalin for help. Dwalin just nodded and smiled at him. “That’s it lad.” He murmured out. “Push another in. Curve them towards his front ye will find something that will make him scream.” Fili slipped in another digit easily enough and then did as he was told. He pressed forward and soon found a soft squishy little nub. He pushed into it and sure enough Thorin arched and cried out his hips thrusting back as hard as he could. Fili felt a jolt hit between his legs, making him ache even more as he pulled his fingers out then right back into that same area, causing more moans and whimpers to fall from his uncle’s lips.

“Wow,” he murmured as he looked to Dwalin. “N-now what?” Dwalin chuckled faintly.

“If he was anyone else ya would keep goin but he is so used to me, I don’t think yer dick will be an issue. Pull your fingers out and undress.” Fili stood, and started to undress slowly. His eyes trailed to the chair where Kili was slowly working his hardened cock. They caught eyes and Kili turned bright red and looked away, grunting as he slowed down so he wouldn’t cum just yet. He had never played with himself like this and it was slightly fun. Though, being watched made it even more exciting.

Once undressed, Fili turned back, stroking his own hardened cock nestled between golden pubs. “So the drapes really do match the carpet” Dwalin laughed loudly as Fili glared. “Alright, alright, sorry lad.” He pulled Fili close and moved his own hand down and started to coat him in the oil, stroking him roughly to help him get even harder. “Now, yer brother had issues with this part, but he went straight for thrusting. Get between his legs and guide yer cock to his arse. Press in slowly when you feel the ring got it?” Fili nodded and slowly did as he was told.

Once he found the hole, he pressed in and groaned at the encasing tight heat that surrounded him. A sigh escaped his lips as he bit his lip and was soon fully seated. “Good now, pull out and thrust back in. Start up a nice rhythm and don’t ferget his cock. Look how hard he is.” Dwalin grinned as Thorin just moaned out. Fili did look under and flushed at the weeping red cock. He started a nice slow rhythm which Thorin happily moved back and met every single thrust. Fili’s thrusts became more steady and faster and he was soon sure of himself and was happily thrusting rather hard. Thorin took it easily enough and whimpered as he arched up.

“Again that spot!” Thorin cried loudly as Fili rolled his hips to hit that same sweet spot. Thorin was nearly in tears he was being pleased so greatly. Dwalin had pulled himself out and was watching and stroking himself as he watched his lover be fucked by the young dwarf. Kili was off in his own little land, watching Fili’s hips move and was thrusting into his hand as he watched the hips. He bit back a moan and closed his eyes trying to hold off until the other two came. 

Fili could feel that burning sensation that started in his stomach and worked down and he knew he was close. He grabbed a hold of Thorin and started to stroke him roughly in time. Thorin came undone and soon was moaning his orgasm out as he felt his cock shoot the cum out and all over the bed sheets and Fili’s hand. A groan escaped Fili’s mouth as his own body tensed and a few more thrusts he was emptying himself deep within his uncle. Kili soon followed suit, a cry escaping his lips as he came into his hand and onto his stomach, panting as he sat up.

Fili slowly pulled out and flushed at the site of the used hole leaking his release. “Wow, that was pretty amazing.” Fili murmured to Thorin who just chuckled.

“Alright can you untie me and take off the blind fold? I am done.” Fili did as he was told and looked over to see Dwalin cleaning up his own mess as he tucked himself back into his breeches.

“That was pretty hot.” Dwalin commented as they all shared a good laugh.


	6. Fin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili learn that even though they have a week left with their uncle, they are not allowed anymore fun times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A SHORT WRAP UP! I promise this isn't the last. I will probably make a sequel but I really wanna focus on the other two that are more plot driven instead of smut driven (such as this though it can turn into plot driven soon enough) so a wrap up until next time! which will be their traveling to bag end and the travel to reclaim erebor. (spoilers everyone lives in my uni so deal with it lol!) enjoy!

The week was winding down and Fili and Kili were really wishing it wasn’t. They had so much to learn still and so eager to fall into bed with the other dwarves who eagerly taught, touched, kissed and anything else to the boys. Though, Kili was happy when the raven came saying their mother got delayed by another week and asked Thorin to stay longer. Thorin sent word back that he would.

Kili was bouncing slightly a grin on his face. “So? Tonight?” He asked eagerly. “What are we doing tonight?”

“Nothing.” Thorin murmured. “I know we have one more week but you two need to stop before your mother comes home. She would kill me easily enough in my sleep if she found out what we have been doing. I have defiled your innocences.” He grumbled as Dwalin just chuckled. Kili was pouting and whining and Fili was just flushing slightly.

“But uncle!” Kili whined. Though, his sex drive had seemed to hit a plateau and had seemed to have died down. Though, his demands were ever high as the youngest and most energetic. Thorin had a lot of times felt himself bled dry by both boys sexual prowess on top of his own lover’s demands. Though, he was utterly satisfied and he loved both of his nephews dearly it had to end.

“No buts. It ends tonight. If you two wish to do what you want that is up to you. We have taught you well and have left you the necessary things you may need. Just do it behind closed doors and when your mother is gone or asleep and do not make it known. I will surely be to blame.” Kili nodded and sighed with a low whine.

“Kee, uncle has been gracious as it is. Dwalin too for sharing his one so willingly. That is rare among mated dwarves you know this. When da died ma never found someone new remember?” Kili nodded and smiled to Dwalin who chuckled, a twinkle in his eye.

“Thank you for sharing us with our uncle it has been great.” Dwalin just nodded and pulled Kili into a tight hug.

“I enjoyed every minute of it and would do it again. Thorin too has been utterly pleased.” He teased, getting a growl from his lover. “But you should never speak of this it would look bad if our king was making consorts of his heirs.” Kili and Fili both just nodded silently before looking between one another.

“Can we at least go to bed and fuck?” Kili piped up, which earned them all a laugh as he pouted. “What? I was serious!” He cried out.

**Author's Note:**

> I love reviews, reviews makes me wanna write more.


End file.
